


oh, mine

by myartin



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tenderness, alec hardy has a praise kink, alec hardy is a bottom, alec hardy is fantastic at oral, i wrote this in like... half an hour, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myartin/pseuds/myartin
Summary: an exploration of tenderness - of a moment shared, and things that were left unsaid for far too long.





	oh, mine

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'small hands' by keaton henson

alec was already hard, and ellie could see the bulge straining against the fabric of his trousers. somewhat smugly, she reached a hand between them, palming hardy's erection. he let out a choked whimper and mouthed at her neck where he had buried his face. she hummed, pleased with his reaction, and pressed her hand against him again, more firmly this time.

his hips bucked up into her hand and he made a high, keening sound she would never have imagined coming from him - until now. his teeth were scraping at her shoulder, his scratchy beard and hot, damp breath turning her on beyond belief. he made an aborted motion towards his own crotch, wanting to go further, to open his fly, but she pushed his hands away and stroked a feather-light fingertip from the base of his cock to the damp patch forming on the grey cloth.

'miller, c'mon,' he muttered, his voice made even more gravelly with arousal.

'not yet,' she whispered in reply, petting his hair. he made a snuffling sound and licked her collarbone. he was suprisingly adorable like this, thought ellie, and then banished that thought.

adorable was not a word anyone would use to describe alec hardy. although... his soft hair tickled her cheek as she drew light, teasing circles on his erection. the damp patch spread, and he whimpered again, planting wet, scratchy kisses across her chest. she palmed him again, firmly, and he gasped.

'mill- ellie, 'm not gonna-' he panted, 'm not gonna last if you keep doin' that-'

she merely hummed again in reply and kissed his hair.

'so beautiful,' she breathed, the praise rolling off her tongue more naturally than she ever could have anticipated. 'come on, love-'

he let out a choked noise at the term of endearment, almost a sob, his face still hidden against her chest.

'look at me alec, look at me,' she lifted a hand to cup his jaw, her soft eyes meeting his brown ones. with a jolt she realised he was _crying._

'oh,' she breathed, struck by the look of love in his eyes. no one had ever looked at her like that before, not even on her wedding day- she stopped that train of thought. she didn't want to think about joe. 

this felt like the most intimate experience she'd ever had with another person, and they were both still fully clothed, for christ's sake. and this was alec bloody hardy, her boss, and he was looking at her with raw wonder in his eyes, and it hit her.

'how long..' she tailed off.

his eyes met hers, and he didn't break eye contact as he replied.

'since...' his voice was low, almost too low to hear. 'since that day, th' worst day of your life..' he looked down, and she knew what day he was referring to.

three words. her own personal hell.

_'it was joe.'_

she was crying too now, and she pressed her forehead against his, reveling in the closeness.

'god, what were we doing, all those years-'

'we're here now,' he reassured her, and she felt his breath so close to her skin.

'we're here now,' she echoed, and with the tiniest of movements his mouth was on hers, their tongues sliding together, messy and hot and perfect. her eyes fluttered closed, and her hands brushed his sides through his thin dress shirt. his skin felt hot and despite his bony body, he felt undeniably alive. she reached up with one hand, reaching for the vein in his neck, feeling for his pulse. she found it, and it thrummed beneath the fragile skin like a hummingbird. he grunted as her thigh brushed against his crotch, hips twitching as their wet mouths and cheeks touched and slid against each other. their tears combined between them, and she thought for one fleeting second

_this is what healing feels like._

then his hands were on her, insistent and warm, fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, and it couldn't happen fast enough. they pressed together, hands touching, brushing, removing items of clothing until he stood before her in her bedroom clad only in black briefs, thin and trembling. he did not tremble with fear this time, although perhaps there was a little fear in it, but he quivered with the overwhelming desire they both felt. they stood facing each other in their underwear, not quite touching, just looking.

she was blushing, and so was he, and she wanted to curl in on herself, to hide, but his eyes said _let me look_, and so she stood.

her eyes were on his pacemaker scar, a red line an inch or so long. something so small, and which meant everything.

'can i touch it..?'

the question hung in the air for a moment, and she feared somehow that she had crossed a line, though it seemed to her that there were no lines left between her and the man before her. they had weathered the storm together. then he nodded, and she hesitantly stepped forward into his space, the fingers on her left hand raised to his chest. the scar was slightly raised under her fingertips, and warm like the rest of his body. alec hardy had always been a man with fire inside of him, much more so than her. despite his seemingly cold exterior, he burned with righteous passion, his need for justice eclipsing any other.

he let out a breath and his eyes met hers and then his arms were around her, and lowering her onto the bed so tenderly that she felt utterly safe. he pressed a line of scratchy kisses down her sternum, mouthing and licking at her chest, and she moaned softly. this seemed to spur him on, and he redoubled his efforts, sucking a red mark on the underside of her breast. he looked up for a moment.

'is this okay?' he asked nervously.

'yeah, god yes' she breathed, and he pressed his face into her stomach once more. her hands came up and tangled in his hair, fingernails scratching his scalp lightly and he _purred _and she couldn't help it, she giggled. he looked up indignantly, and that set her off, his hair sticking up every which way. d.i alec bloody hardy was in her bloody bed and he was _purring_ like a giant cat and _oh god_ she was laughing during sex, which was probably not very sexy.

'sorry i, sorry-' she broke off as another fit of giggles overwhelmed her, and for a moment he frowned, and then to her amazement his face was split with a smile, an honest-to-god happy smile. he looked beautiful, smiling, in her bed.

'what is it now, y' ridiculous woman?'

'oi! look who you're calling ridiculous!' she laughed, smacking his arm.

'miller, 'm tryin' to... to seduce you 'n all!' he said, indignantly.

'oh, it's seduction is it?'

'yeah,' he looked a bit put out, and she grinned and kissed his palm. 'well, better get to it!'

his reply was to glare up at her, plant a whiskery kiss on her stomach, and then shuffle lower down the bed, licking at her inner thigh. she gasped, stifling a moan with her hand. he reached up and pulled the hand away from her mouth gently, still licking at her thigh.

'wanna.. hear you,' his accent was thick with arousal, and he punctuated each word with a brush of his beard over the tingling skin of her thigh. she whimpered.

she felt him smile against her skin, sliding her underwear down and off in one quick motion, and then his mouth was on her and she almost came right then and there because _christ _he was good at this. his concentration was on her alone, and it didn't take him long to discover what she liked best. she was panting and letting out little whimpers, and he hummed against her, tonguing her clit, one finger toying with her entrance. she was so close now, and he seemed to know, as he slipped his finger deeper, making little circles around her clit with the very tip of his tongue. he was moving his hips in little thrusts against the mattress unconsciously, and then he slipped his finger in up to the knuckle, and sucked, hard on her clit, and she was gone. she cried out and arched her back as she came, her overstimulated body pulling away from him, and he held her so softly and pressed little kisses to her knee as she drifted back from her orgasm.

'oh my god,' she breathed.

he smirked up at her, his beard glistening and wet and she tugged him up by the hand and kissed him hard, tasting herself on him. he was hard as a rock still, his cock pressing against her thigh, and he ground his hips against her, whimpering into her mouth.

  
'let me take care of you now,' she whispered, arranging him so that he was in the vee of her legs, his back against her chest. she reached down to his cock and he gasped the moment she touched him.

'm not gonna last-' she stroked him gently and he trembled. 'ellie-'

'ssh, it's okay, come on, like that,' she continued to stroke him, agonisingly slowly. he moaned and tried to hide his face in her neck.

she continued whispering words of encouragement in his ear as she touched him, feeling his tears against her skin. she wondered how long it had been since anyone had taken care of him like this. he was clutching the sheet tightly in one fist, hanging on as if it was all that was keeping him together. the other hand was clasped in hers, squeezing desperately as his hips bucked wildly into her touch.

'yes, come on, you're so beautiful..' he was so close now, she could feel it, his breath quick against her neck. he let out tiny sobs as she brought him closer and closer to the edge.

'i love you' he whispered into her neck, his voice broken and raw.

'i love you,' she murmured back, meaning it with every fibre of her being. his whole body tensed like a bowstring and he came, trembling in her arms.

his head was tipped back now, taking slow deep breaths. his stomach and her hand were a mess, and she knew they should clean themselves up, but for now she was content to lie back, his weight on top of her, his tears drying on her skin, and press gentle kisses to his hair, his forehead, his shoulder.

_we're gonna be okay_, she thought to herself, and believed it.


End file.
